And the Beatles Wept
by Mayura-Hikari-090
Summary: After discovering Roxas is gay and in order to get Namine to come out of her room, Riku sings “Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds.” Badly. minor AkuRoku, oneshot


_ZOMG guys! It's been like forever since I last posted ANYTHING and I'm sooooooooo sorry! To all the readers of the Ed/Bella themes, don't kill me! Trust me, with Breaking Dawn coming out and the movie, I'll definitely get struck with inspiration soon...but until then, I present my latest obsession, Kingdom Hearts! (Actually for the record, there was an obsession with a Korean R&B singer in between Death Note and KH which spawned OCs and yeah...). I'll probably post some pairings in KH that I support (which is like three) and yeah. This is a humorous one-shot (as always) and NOT A PAIRING FIC! You'll see why later. And without anymore of this freakishly long AN, I bring you the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to "Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds." They belong to the awesome rock gods John Lennon and Paul McCartney. I will always bow before your greatness. KH belongs to Square-Enix and Disney and blah blah blah (I WILL adopt Sora-kun though). _

It had been four hours since Namine had locked herself in her room, not with tears or with screams, but with a simple, "I'd like to be alone right now, please."

At first, Riku and Kairi stood at the door, knocking gently and pleading for her to come out so they could all talk.

But not many 15-year-olds want to talk about finding out that their boyfriend (or rather ex-boyfriend) is gay.

Roxas had dropped the bombshell on Namine and the rest of the group after Sora and Riku had walked in on him with a certain hot-headed redhead engaged in certain unspeakable activities. After some coercion, Roxas had decided that he couldn't hide it anymore, and it wasn't worth it.

Namine took it well, or so everyone thought.

And now it had been five hours since she locked the door and refused to come out or even to say anything.

"Oh my god," Kairi gasped. "What if she's killed herself?"

"Over Roxas?" Riku asked incredulously. "Puh-leeze. It's not like they were in love. She told me all the time what a crappy boyfriend he was. And we can see why now."

Kairi punched him in the arm for being insensitive, to which he replied that he was being honest.

Sora and Roxas arrived at about the sixth hour. Sora was there for moral support, as there was really nothing he could say or do to help the situation. Kairi attempted to get Roxas to talk to his ex.

"Just talk to her and tell her that it's not her fault you're gay," Kairi explained. "That's most likely what's going through her mind right now."

Roxas bit his lip. "I'm not going to apologize for being…well, who I am. But I am sorry if I hurt her."

"Well, tell her that!" Kairi snapped.

Roxas did his best to give a heart-felt speech on how much he cared about her and how sorry he was that it didn't work out.

Still, Namine refused to even utter a peep that their pleas hadn't fallen on deaf ears.

Around the seventh hour, Roxas, Kairi and Sora had fallen asleep in front of the doorway, exhausted from pleading and waiting for their friend to come out.

Riku leaned against the door, talking to Namine even though she wasn't responding.

"I still think it's dumb for you to lock yourself up over your gay ex-boyfriend," Riku was saying. "I mean, we all kind of thought he might be…but we figured if he was dating you, then he couldn't be. But obviously he doesn't care about relationships…."

He paused and frowned. He figured that she would've come out by now to beat him over the head and tell him to shut up.

_Shut up…._

Riku grinned.

"I guess if you won't come out here on your own…then I'll have to…." He paused, conspiratorially. "…serenade you!"

Inside, Namine lifted her head from her pillow, half-intrigued and half-nauseated.

Riku cleared his throat and began to half-sing/half-screech: "_PICTURE YOURSELF IN A BOAT ON A RIVER! WITH TANGERINE TREES AND MARMALADE SKIES!"_

Namine stood up, covering her ears.

"_SOMEBODY CALLS YOU! YOU ANSWER QUITE SLOWLY! THE GIRL WITH KALIEDOSCOPE EYES!"_

Riku closed his eyes and really screeched out the next stanza—for effect. "_CELLOPHANE FLOWERS OF YELLOW AND GREEN, TOWERING OVER YOUR HEAD! LOOK FOR THE GIRL WITH THE SUN IN HER EYES AND SHE'S GONE!"_

He was banging his hand against the door for a beat, when the door opened and he tumbled backwards, his head hitting Namine's bare feet.

"Namine!" Riku cried, leaping up and hugging her quickly. "My serenading worked!"

Sora, Kairi and Roxas were coming to, slowly and groggily. "Namine?" Kairi mumbled. She opened her eyes a bit wider and grinned. "Namine! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I wanted to make Riku shut up before he butchered the chorus," Namine stated bluntly. Her eyes slowly met Roxas's.

Kairi cleared her throat and started pulling Sora and Riku away to give the two some time alone.

As they were heading down the hallway to find sleeping bags and blankets (since it was already like a sleepover anyway), Namine could hear Riku say, "See? My awesome singing/serenading skills lured her out of her room. Roxas should thank me."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Maybe some day. Now shut up."

"I should go out for American Idol."

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"SHUT UP!"

Namine laughed.

_Again, this is not a Riku/Namine fic. It is sort of AkuRoku though (i'm in love with that pairing...squee). I like the ending because Namine doesn't laugh, like, EVER. So she laughs. And Riku made her laugh. G'aw. And he thinks he can sing. Stupid. Please R&R. Reviews with alerts/faves get cookies. Warm, yummy chocolate chips cookies. Oh yeah and check out my BFF's Harry Potter fanfiction, "Seven's Not Enough" on blogspot. Link on my profile! Love love love lovies :D_


End file.
